1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a content display method for displaying a face image in recorded video content data together with its program name.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus such as a video recorder or a personal computer can generally record and play back various kinds of video content data such as a TV program data. In this case, a title is added to each video content data stored in the information processing apparatus. However, it is difficult for a user to ascertain details of video content data by only its title. To ascertain details of video content data, the video content data needs to be played back. However, playing back long-playing video content data takes a long time even using, e.g., a fast-forward function.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-214708 discloses an apparatus which extracts a performer name from received electronic program information, collates the extracted performer name with a face image database stored in advance, and displays a coincident face image in the face image database together with the performer name.
However, when a face image stored in advance is displayed, as in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-214708, the user cannot refer to the face image of the person in recorded video content data. The image in the face image database stored in advance is different from the face image of the person in the actually recorded video content data, and this may generate a gap. For example, a daily change in the outer appearance such as the hair style or makeup is not reflected. Additionally, the image in the face image database stored in advance becomes old with the lapse of time. This may produce a gap to the face image of the person in the actually recorded video content data.